The Predestined Marriage of Three Lifetimes
by Yanvi
Summary: Kakashi x Iruka, based in the world of Naruto and the real world. Kakashi has loss Iruka in their first lifetime, can he manage to get back to Iruka for their next life?  Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Predestined Marriage of Three Lifetimes**

This is my 1st time to write a BL fiction in English and also my 1st time here and my 1st time for Naruto. Please correct me if I have made silly mistakes.

Also, I am just 'borrowing' the names from the manga Naruto, so there is no correlation with Kishimoto sensei, and whatever I wrote, I am not indicating, relating _anything_ in reality, I held no responsibility towards any accusation, as this is purely fictional.

This is for Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei, and from midway, the scene will be base in our modern world rather than the world in Naruto. Also, I am creating lots of my own characters. So if you cannot accept anything like this, please kindly press backspace or click the 'X' on the top right. Thank you.

_Yanvi_

p.s. you may wonder what a long, wired title this is, but if you, my dear readers, 'google' it if you want to know why. Life is a mystery, it may not be simply coincident that you meet a person, it may be fate, you are destine to meet him/ her. Well, I am not trying to be mysterious, so here it is, first chapter.

p.s.s. it will be great if you can leave comments!

**Chapter 1**

_Konohagkure hospital, right after Tsunade became the 5th Hokage_

Inside a Chunin wand, a silver haired man is sitting next to a bed, where there is a black haired man, unconscious. The silver haired man holds the man's hand, which is tanned, partially covers in bandage. When the door opens, an orange figure shows up. The silver haired man does not move, as he senses his student's charka when he set foot into the corridor of this level.

'Kakashi sensei! I bought some ramen from Ichiraku, eat it when it's hot!' says by the boy in orange, lifting his ramen box at eye level. Then, he moves his attention to the man in the bed. 'Iruka sensei is still not awake?'

'Not yet,' Kakashi replies tiredly. 'Tsunade said she was not sure either, it is down to hope.' He takes out one bowl of ramen from the box. 'Naruto, let's eat together.'

Naruto follows his teacher's order and eats the ramen as quick as he can, the way that he eats his ramen normally. When he drinks the last drop of the soup, he said: 'I think Iruka sensei will hopefully wake up by the smell of Ichiraku ramen, since it is his favourite! He will definitely miss it!'

By this time, Kakashi has finish his bowl and pull back his mask to cover half of his face. ' Yea,' he smiles bitterly below his mask, ' I hope… Well isn't it time for you to go back to Jirayia to train?'

'Yes!' Naruto stand up quickly, glances the man in the bed sorrowfully. 'If I am much stronger, then Iruka sensei will not be here as I will then have the ability to protect him!' He then put his hand into the front pocket in his jacket. 'Oh yea, Pervy Sage ask me to pass you this.' He hand out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He places it at the bedside table. 'He said it is for you to kill time, better than sit there and do nothing. Anyway, I got to go.'

Kakashi stares at the book, smile bitterly again. He remembers how the man in bed hates the book and the times when he tried to forbid him to read this book in front of the students. He picks up the book, hoping that if he starts reading, there will be a person to shout at him. He leans forward and whispers at Iruka's ear: 'Ruka-chan~ If you are not going to wake up soon, I will use the method that describe in Icha Icha to make love to you next time.' He licks the tanned man's chin lustily. ' Ruka…' he moans. Then, he places his lips on top on the others and sucks the dry lip softly.

'Ka…' the other man whispers suddenly.

Kakashi shocks and the only eye that he shows open widely. 'Ruka!' he almost shouts. ' Ni…'

'Seems I have woken up by a kiss from my prince charming,' Iruka says slowly and his voice is rough as his throat is very dry. 'I miss you so much, Kakashi.'

Kakashi wraps his lover tightly with his hands. 'I miss you so much, Ruka; I thought I have lost you. Are you ok? Need a rest? Shall I ask Tsunade to take a look at you?'

Iruka wraps his lover tightly as well, ' Later,' he says. 'In my dream, I dreamt that we are lovers in the past life, I wish we will be lovers again in our next life.'

'You will be,' Kakashi whispers. 'You will be,' he reassures, 'I will find you again, no matter how much it will going to cost me. If you leave this world earlier, then I will settle everything and make sure everything goes well before I join you.'

Iruka looks at his lover's face. It is rare for the silver haired man to look this severe. 'I am sorry,' says Iruka, 'sorry that you have been worried.'

Kakashi pets his lover's head gently. 'Nothing, I just regret that I did not protect you properly. Now, go to sleep, I will be here, we can talk later if you wish.'

'Kakashi, promise me, we will be together for our next life.' Iruka grabs Kakashi's sleeves, refuses to let go.

'Shhh…. I promise. Now go to sleep…' Kakashi put his index finger on top of the other's lips. ' I am here as always,' then he kisses his lover on the forehead, 'Now, sleep.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_1 month later, inside the Hokage office_

'Obaa-san, why this happens!' Naruto screams at the blond woman who sits in front of the office table. 'You said Iruka sensei will be fine! Kakashi sensei…' Before he can continue, a hand covers his month. 'Sakura-chan~' he mutters at the owner of the hand, who is a pink haired girl. 'Let go!'

'Naruto! Tsunade-sama is also very anxious. You know she cares about Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei.' She says seriously and really wants to punch Naruto in the face for being so immature, but she removes her hand when Naruto seems calms down a bit. 'Let's visit the sensei, and let Tsunade-sama to do her work.' Then, she nods to Tsunade respectfully and turns towards the door.

'Sakura-chan,' Tsunade stops her before she reaches the door. ' Take this to Kakashi,' she hands over a medicine bag. 'He needs this. I am not going to visit them unless it is emergency; it is too painful for me to bear. I have promised Kakashi's father to look after him. But I have not fulfil my promise…'

Sakura discontinues her sentence by taking the bag from Tsunade, 'Hai, Godaime-sama.'

[Yanvi: Sorry that this is a rather short chapter, but instead of moving the scene in one chapter, I much prefer to open a new chapter for new scene. As typical teenage boy manga, I just felt the presence of Sakura-chan is to balance the disproportion of male and female characters… I think the whole story will gone pear-shaped without the ladies, i.e. Tsunade, Sakura, etc…]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Same time in Iruka's wand

'Ne, Kakashi, you remember your promise to me right?' says Iruka where he leans back and puts all his weight into the man who sits behind him in bed, He look at the arms that loosely place around his waist and gently strokes the silver ring on the pale man's left ring finger. ' Haven't seen Naruto for awhile, are they alright?'

'Yea, Naruto has been working really hard. Jirayia has popped by a few times and he said Naruto is going well. Sakura-chan is under Tsunade. She has been improving her skills.' Kakashi replies and slightly adjusts his body to a more comfortable position. 'It is you that I am concern, my dogs have not seen you for awhile, when are you able to get out of the hospital to feed them?'

'Hmm…' Iruka replies. He knows that he has not got the chance as he can already see that shinigami is waving at him. It is the man behind him that he is concerned. He cannot let go; he cannot image how bad it will be, if he leaves this man behind. He cannot stand if he turns back to the olden days, the old ANBU. He wishes he still got time to stand in front of the memorial with him again. He really wish that he can live happily without him, but deep in his heart, he know this man won't. He slightly twists his body, facing the man behind. He places his arms around the neck of the man, and places his lips near his lover's sexy, thin lips. 'Kakashi, please hold me tightly.'

Kakashi widens his normal eye and look into the brown eyes. 'But, Ruka, your body…' But, Iruka covers his lips with his own and swallows what he is going to say. Iruka moves his right hand towards Kakashi's chest and rubs his nipple gently with his rough fingers. 'Ruka, okay...if you wish…' Kakashi moans.

[Yanvi: Well, even it is hard for me to describe 'action scene' for me in Chinese, which suppose to be my native language, so I leave this part to you, my dear readers to imagine… running quickly to find a shelter… though I think Kakashi-dono will be pleased that I don't write their intimate scene in public!]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_6 months later, at Iruka's grave in the woods_

'Yo, Ruka-chan~ I come to see you, how's everything?' says a man who wears an ANBU uniform, covers in blood and scratches and cuts. He places a bunch of tiger lily in front of the grave and sits on the right hand side of the grave and put all his weight onto the granite. 'It's my favourite tiger lily. They look lovely, right? Just completed mission near the Gosutobare (meaning Ghost valley, a place that I made up), so just pick these freshly for you.' He then takes out a medicine bag that looks similar to the one that Tsunade handed out to Sakura. When he realises it is empty, he just chucks the bag carelessly on the grass. He then takes out a wine bottle and pours some in front of the grave. 'Special peach wine from the Gosutobare, you like it?' He drinks a mouthful and says, 'it just taste like you, sweet yet there is a strong after kick,' he smiles bitterly. ' I miss you, Ruka… Naruto is already the 6th Hokage; Sasuke is back into his arms. Sakura-chan is now going out with Lee. I suppose they have already paid you a visit. They are doing well, which means my mission is fully complete… I think… it is time for me to come to you…' Kakashi looks up the blue sky. ' The season for scarecrow is gone, the effect of Tsunade's medicine is passing away… it … is… time… Ruka…' Then, Kakashi lies down slowly and stares at the sky once more, 'Ruka… see you… in next life…' and gradually shuts his eyes.

Some distance away, few people are running towards the grave quickly. 'Kakashi sensei!' a man in orange shouts. 'Don't!'

'Naruto!' says the man in black haired. ' You should let Kakashi…sensei…to go in peace.' He makes a hand gestures and 2 ANBU jump down from a tree behind him. 'Sakura-chan,' he says. When he gets the girl's attention, he nods. Then, Sakura runs towards the sensei quickly and carefully check his body. She looks up, shakes her head sorrowfully, then stands up and bows at a 90degree angle. 'Arigatogozaimashita, Kakashi sensei,' says Sakura while she tries to hold back her tears. The man in black haired simply pulls Naruto into his chest. 'Sasuke… I wish Iru-nii is here…' says Naruto while he tries to burry his faces into Sasuke's chest.

[Yanvi: just wondering what do you all, my dear readers think? Well, I have just literally killed Kakashi-dono, but the next chapter will be a fresh start as I have push the time forward to the modern days]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Homeroom of Grade 1A, Konohagkure Kotogakko, 2000_

'Hey, Umino-san, have you read the latest Weekly Shonen Jump?' says a teenage boy that wears a black flamed glasses.

'Not yet,' replies by the teenage Iruka, while he strokes his scar that is across the face with his right index finger, 'I have not got the time yet, I need to work in the evening these few months, so haven't got a chance to the bookstore. Is there anything good?'

'You haven't read Naruto at all then? You are not only look like Iruka sensei but also have similar personality!' the boy answers. 'You sure you don't know Kishimoto sensei? If not, I wonder where he got his idea from…'

'No, Matsuda-san, I told you when this first published. I am pretty sure I don't know Kishimoto sensei; I wish I know. Then, at least I could have ask him to change the Iruka sensei's appearance, as it is slightly embarrassing for me as lots of people thought I was doing cosplay when I was on the street!' Iruka replies impatiently. It is rare for Iruka to get impatient, although this does not make his life difficult when he is in school, as everyone knows him before the manga is published, it is slightly embarrassing for him when he bump into some die hard manga fans.

'Oh, Umino-san, be cool. At least compare to Hatake-senpai, you have less problem. Before the manga was published, Hatake-senpai is already a famous person in school, now, he got not just most of the attention from girls, I overheard in the locker room, even there are lots of guys fancies senpai and I can't imagine what it will be like when it is Valentine's day.'

'Gosh, Matsuda, are you planning to get the _glamorous_ Hatake-senpai chocolate for the Valentine's Day then?' a blond hair boy breaks in. 'I didn't know you fancy that guy.'

'Hirako!' Matsuda shout with his face turns red. 'I told you I don't fancy Hatake-senpai at all!' and turns his head away from Hirako, 'you didn't know who I actually like,' he whispers softly to the window.

'Well,' Hirako shrugs his shoulder, 'I thought you like guys, since Hatake-senpai is so _hot_, and that I thought you will be one of those.' He replies causally. 'You told me that Kakashi in the manga looked hot, so here you go, got a real one in _real life_.'

Iruka is astonished when he heard that his friend actually fancies guy. 'Matsuda-san, you…' he pauses, as he is not sure how to put it in words.

'Yea, I am.' Matsuda admits openly, 'but, don't worry, it is not you.' He adds cheekily.

'Hm….' Iruka is speechless and shocks by the openness of his friend. 'Well, haha… '

'Anyway,' Hirako adds when he squeezes between the boys and sits on the Matsuda's desk, 'Umino, have you consider to dress up and go for cosplay event? Nee-san was so keen to get you in when she looked at our photo album yesterday. Apparently, there are people who hire models for cosplay, since you looks so much like Iruka sensei, it is _easy_ money for you to earn than the shop assistant job.'

'Well… I don't know.' Iruka rubs his scar with his index finger again. 'Do you know the guys though… Is it safe?'

'Come on, you are a guy!' Hirako place his hands on Iruka's shoulder and shake him enthusiastically. 'Do me a favour and at least goes once, as I have promised nee-san!

'Ok,' Iruka responds while he head is spinning, 'Give me the address, I will go this afternoon.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Same day, after school, in a cosplay shop_

'Sono…are you Hirako-san's sister?' Iruka asks the red haired woman that is standing at the doorway. 'I am Umino…' But he stops when she screams, 'Iruka sensei!'

'Ha?' Iruka looks confuse. But since the scream, everyone in the shop now looks at Iruka and he is not feeling to comfortable with being the centre of attention. 'Hirako-san?' he waves and tries to get back the woman's attention.

'Ah, yes,' the woman finally put back her thoughts, she takes a deep breathe before she continues. 'Hirako Kurenai, hajimemashite,' she gives Iruka a big smile, 'please call me Kurenai, Iruka-san~'

'Hai, hajimemashite, Kurenai-san. Iruka shakes her hand wryly. 'I never do any cosplay before, so please tell me what do I need to do?'

'Well, please change to this,' she hangs out a dark blue shinobi uniform, 'and for the rest, Kyoko will show you,' she pointed a purple haired woman who is smoking at the back alley. 'She is the best cameraman that we have, and I am the one to do all the costume and makeup.'

Iruka gets into the changing room without further questions and change into the uniform that was given. He redoes his hair into the ponytail that Iruka sensei has in the manga. Iruka himself actually likes the character that Kishimoto sensei has created, as he wants to be a teacher and the way that Iruka sensei treats Naruto really touches him. 'Oooushs' he cheers himself up, 'let's get this started.' Then he walks out of the changing room and again, he attracts everyone's attentions.

'Oh. My. Gosh,' a girl squeals when she curiously look at the changing room when she hears Iruka come out of the room. 'Iruka sensei, it is really Iruka sensei, though he is slightly short compare to the one in amine,' and she pulls her friends to take a look at Iruka.

'Quiet,' says Kyoko, and everyone is quiet, as they all know how serious and how severe Kyoko can be. But they cannot deny that she has the best set of photos for numerous characters in different manga. If you irritate her, it is so hard for you to get the photos that you dream of. She walks towards Iruka and studies his facial features closely. 'Where you got your scar from?' she asks Iruka, when she rubs his face, to see whether it is real or done by cosmetics.

'I don't know,' Iruka blushes; he never has any girl stand this close to him and studies his face carefully like this. 'I had it when I was born, apparently, it just stretch when I get older. Does it really look alike?'

'Yes. This is amazing, as I have never seen a guy that looks like he just come out of a manga,' says Kyoko when she studies Iruka carefully and stroll around his body. 'You're quite fit and well shaped, you good at sports?' She pats his waist and then strokes his back. Iruka rolls his eyes and not sure where should he look, as he feels like he is an experiment object. 'Kyoko-san…'he mutters, 'this is necessary?'

'Haha… no…' Kyoko chuckles. 'Apologies, Iruka-chan, you are so adorable.' Then, she holds his hands and pulls him towards the shooting area. 'This is where we shoot. Just listen to my instructions and it's not too difficult to start off. If this set is going well, then I am attempting to match you with Kakashi next time,' she pauses to observe Iruka's reaction, 'Or you have other character that goes well with you, _sensei_?'

'Er…' Iruka gazes at Kyoko, trying to see whether it is a joke or not. 'It is hard for me as it is kind of imaging myself with another guy, and I don't think I am gay at all…'

'Hahaha…' Kurenai laughs when she leans her body at the door flame. 'I heard from Kenji that there is a guy who looks like Kakashi in your school. I was hoping to invite him to come over, but I heard that he is a very cool guy, and it is even hard to talk to him.' But she pauses when she realise Kyoko is starring at her.

However, Iruka does not realise the odd tension between Kurenai and Kyoko. 'Yea, Hatake-senpai is a very unenthusiastic guy and with the people that run around him everyday, it is a mission impossible to get hold of him unless you are in his class or in his fan club, though I heard from rumours that he does not come to school that often.'

During the conversation, Kyoko has already taken the photos that she needs and she starts to pack up when Kurenai says, 'it will be great if you can talk to him, as there is a demand of that as I am in love with the photos that Kyoko just took,' she peaks at Iruka's face and then she continues, 'also, if you are free this Friday, then it will be great as Kyoko to go to the forest to get some proper shots with 3 other models,' she pauses and looks at Kyoko instead, as she still does not know why Kyoko stares at her just now. 'If you can, we can pick you up from school that afternoon, as we are going to camp there for the night and get some morning shoots first thing in the morning. The models are very pleasant people, so I think you will be friends with them easily.'

'Hmm… you sure I am good at it?' Iruka stretches his head. 'I am free on Friday, but…' he stops when Kyoko shows him the photos that they just took. 'Wow, is this really me? It just looks like Iruka sensei come out from real life!' He studies the photos carefully, 'well, then I think I can come with you this Friday.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Outside a laboratory, Konohagkure Kotogakko, the next morning_

'Hirako-san, I have went to your sister's place yesterday.' Iruka tells his friend when he sees him the first thing in the morning. 'Is your sister like this all the time, she is so hyperactive!'

'Hahaha… she is, especially when she is into all those … things…' Hirako grins, 'Thanks very much for this, lunch on me today.'

'Actually, Kyoko set me a very difficult task, she wants me to invite Hatake-senpai to the photo shoot this Friday…' says Iruka, before the other two can switch topic. 'Hirako-san, Matsuda-san, you guys have to help me.'

'Hatake-senpai, man, Kyoko set you a very _difficult_ task.' Hirako raises one of his eyebrows. 'This is your chance, Matsuda, now you got reason to talk to _the_ Hatake-senpai, as isn't Umino your best friend?' Matsuda stares at Hirako, and if he dares to say more, he will definitely punch him in the face.

Iruka tries to say something but before he can open his mouth to stop the argument, the door of lab opens. 'What is _it_ about?' says the figure in the dark.

All three of them turn white when they see who is talking. It is Hatake Kakashi, and they have been talking about him literally right behind his back. 'Shit,' this is the only word that they can think of. He heard everything. Kakashi scans across the boys in the dark, and then he focuses his attention onto Iruka. 'So what is it about?'

'Sono… Hatake-senpai…' Iruka feels that he has to answer as Kakashi keeps looking at him. 'Senpai, do you read manga?'

'Ha,' he smirks, 'I see where you are getting from, want me to take photos for cosplay, this is what you guys are talking about.' He walks closer to Iruka, while the rest of the boys are bit puzzle and don't know what to do. Once he walks dangerously close to Iruka, he carefully studies his appearance. 'Not bad, if you are my counterpart, then I can consider to work with you for _once_.' He finds it interesting to see Iruka's face turns from white to green and then to red. Subsequently, he looks at the two other boys, 'so you are the crews?'

'No, Hatake-senpai, my sister and her friends are,' replies Hirako. 'It is only Umino who is working with you.' Then Kakashi turns his gaze back to Iruka, 'name?' he questions.

'Umino Iruka, senpai, hajimemashite.' Iruka take out his hand and wait for Kakashi's reply. Kakashi firmly takes hold of his hand and pulls him towards his chest. 'Nice to meet you, Iruka-chan,' he whispers at his ear. Iruka's face turn red like a tomato and tries to stay distance from Kakashi, but Kakashi has a very strong hand. 'I will see you on Friday,' he adds before he makes his way back in the lab.

Once Kakashi went back inside the lab, the three guys sighed. It seems the rumours are right; it is a hard job even just simply talks to Kakashi in person. But at least, Iruka managed to invite Kakashi, and it is so unbelievable that they make it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Friday afternoon, at the front gate of Konohagkure Kotogakko_

Although it was nice that Kakashi accepted his invitation without question, it has been a rather miserable week for Iruka, as Kakashi's fan club gave him a hard time as they did not like the fact that Iruka suddenly close to Kakashi, only because he looks like Iruka sensei, and the fact that he has nothing special other than this. Iruka sits a the red brick fence nervously, he wishes that Kyoko can come on time as he really hates being centre of attention though he, surprisingly, likes it when it is under the camera. However, it is Kakashi who comes on time.

'Hatake-senpai,' Iruka nods politely. 'It is so kind of you to come. It is my first time to have photo shoots outside.' However, Kakashi keeps quiet. This makes Iruka even more nervous. He strokes his scar with his finger. 'So why Hatake-senpai agrees to come?' Kakashi finally moves his gaze from the other students that are going home to Iruka, which makes Iruka smiles wryly. 'Senpai?' But Kakashi doesn't say a word. However, luck is on Iruka's side as Kyoko shows up in her silver 7 - seater. She stops right in front of them and jump out the car like a cat, while Kurenai stays inside the car, sitting at the navigator seat, and just waves at them casually, though everyone can tell that her eyes have never leave Kakashi since they arrive.

'Yo, I am Kyoko and that's Kurenai. Nice to see you, Kakashi-kun~' she waves at them. 'How are you today, Iruka-chan? As she figures out that Iruka is in an odd ward state, so she just opens the door without asking any questions and push Iruka inside the car. Inside the car, there are 3 extra people as well as 3 silver boxes and some camping equipments. 'This is Shin,' she points at the guy who looks like Sasuke. 'This is Sana,' and the pink hair girl waves back, 'and this is Kao,' as she points at the last boy sitting at the corner. 'So guys, this is Iruka and Kakashi.' When the boys and girl look at the pair properly, their draws drop. 'Oh my gosh,' they screams in unison. 'Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei, they look _so_ real. I thought we are crazily look alike already, but they are _simply_ come out from the book!'

'See, I told you guys, we will have the best shoots today!' Kyoko says happily. 'So now, push in and let the sensei to have some space.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Same day, evening, inside Midori Koen_

The shoots went very well as the three guys are very good at cosplay and it is a boost of confidence with the almost real Kakashi sensei with them. Iruka manages to join in perfectly as he can feel the passion that they have. Kyoko and Kurenai are very please as they feel relief as they are bit concern whether Kakashi will cooperate with them. But seems Kakashi is really like _the_ Hatake Kakashi, as he does not need to adjust his gesture, the way that he acts is exactly match Kakashi's characters. Everyone almost thought that Kakashi is the Kakashi from the manga. However, the only reason that they know this is not the Kakashi from the manga as he has no scar on his face and he has a pair of matching dark blue pupils.

However, the shoots turns appalling when Kyoko tries to pair up Kakashi and Iruka for some intimate shoots. Kakashi is willing to take the shoots but it is Iruka that is the problem, as every time Kakashi grabs his waist, Iruka stiffens and flushes. Although this still generates good photos, Kyoko is not satisfies with just that. She calls a break and drags Iruka to a tree nearby and glances at him seriously. 'So tell me, Iruka-chan~ What's wrong? I thought everything is going well.'

'Hm… I…' Iruka tries to put his thoughts together, ' Sono… Kyoko-san, you want kissing photos…. And that… I have not kiss anyone before!' Iruka manages to shoot out what he has in mind, but then blushes and turns his head away from Kyoko sheepishly.

'Oh… Iruka-chan, you are fatally adorable. Although it is quite disappointing, I may just call it a day then and we can do something else tomorrow morning.' Kyoko takes out a cigarette from the jean pocket. She lights it and breathe in heavily, before she continues, 'well, tell me when you have loss your first kiss then,' she breathes out and adds, 'I don't mind taking our Iruka sensei's first kiss if you wish.' She then walks away from Iruka and shouts, 'Kurenai, we call it a day for today, as our little Iruka-chan is more innocent than Iruka sensei!' All the guys, except Kakashi, smirk when they hear this. Kakashi slowly moves towards Iruka and grips his chin with his left hand. 'So fancy giving me your first kiss, Iruka?' he whispered at Iruka's left ear.

'Hai?' Iruka is confused and he is not certain whether it is his imagination or really Kakashi said those words. 'Senpai, sono…' Without a word, Kakashi quickly pulls his mask down and gently places his lips on top of Iruka's. Then he gently sucks Iruka's lower lips and waits for his response.

Iruka is stunned, his mind is yelling that he should have push Kakashi away, but he feels some electric shocks that came from his lips when Kakashi touches his with his lips. He is not sure what to do. Kurenai points at them in shock and when Kyoko realise that, she quickly turns on her camera and takes many photos while she changes her position. 'This is nice, perfect!' she mutters. But Kakashi does not move away and continues his action. He gently tries to open Iruka's mouth with his tongue and brushes Iruka's teeth lovingly when he manages to get inside his mouth. He only let go when he feels that Iruka is running out of breathe and he gentle pull Iruka's head on his shoulder and take of the hair band and strokes Iruka's long black hair affectionately. 'So…' he whispers at Iruka's ear, 'fancy going out with me then?'

'Senpai, well, I…' Iruka is speechless. He barely knows this guy and he is asking a guy to go out with him? Iruka is so puzzle right now, but he is so grateful when Kyoko calls it a day and insists that Iruka will not share the tent with the boys. It is strange that Kakashi agrees to go camping and do all these photo- shoots in the first place. But when Iruka sees that Kyoko and Kakashi are arguing inside the woods, he has a sense that Kyoko _knows_ Kakashi before they met today, though it is still not making any sense as what Kakashi has told him. 'I like you, Iruka,' Iruka recalls what senpai has said. Is it possible? For the most popular guy in the school to like him?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Next morning, inside Midori Koen_

The atmosphere did not change much from yesterday. Although Kyoko reassure that Kakashi will not do anything to Iruka and that she will not force Iruka to take intimate photos if he cannot stand it, Iruka still has a wish of keeping a small distance away from Kakashi, though Kakashi looks a bit hurt every time when he moves away.

However, the shoot when so far so good, and Kakashi ask Kyoko to drop him of at one of the station near the school. Neither Kurenai nor Kyoko says anything other than gratefully thank Kakashi for his work and that Kyoko will meet him when she gets hold of the photos and the money that Kakashi deserves. Then, the 3 other guys drop off at the next station and Iruka is actually pleased to meet them, as like what Kurenai has said, they are pleasant people to work with and hopefully be friends with.

At last, Kyoko stops her car outside Iruka's flat. She jumps out of the car when Iruka looks for his keys. 'Listen, I know you saw us yesterday, I have something to tell you, but let me drive Kurenai back home first, okay?'

'Yes, I suppose…' Iruka replies uncertainly, 'is it really urgent? What is it about?' he stares at the floor but not looking at Kyoko. 'Yea,' Kyoko replies hastily. 'It's about Kakashi-kun, I will be back within 10minutes.'

Iruka nods and opens the door, 'Room 526, I will see you later then, Kyoko-san. See you later, Kurenai-san.'

When Iruka manages to make his way back to his flat, he throws himself into the single green sofa. Although he has an unusual interest in collecting scarecrow figures, he just doesn't feel he needs a life size scarecrow in his flat. So what is the matter with Kyoko then, he wonders. But he puts his thoughts away and makes himself some late lunch. Rather than the usual potion, he makes an extra one, as he knows that Kyoko will probably hungry too.

15 minutes later, Kyoko knocks at Iruka's door. Iruka quickly opens the door and let Kyoko in. After they position for lunch, Kyoko starts the conversation. 'Well, Iruka-chan, as you probably figures out by now, yes, I did know Kakashi-kun before yesterday. But I am very sorry about yesterday, I didn't aware that Kakashi is really that into you.'

'Hai?' Iruka is shocked by the information that Kyoko gives. 'So you know Hatake-senpai _fancies_ me?'

'Errr.. kind of…' now this time, Kyoko is wordless. She quickly thought though everything she knows. 'I knew Kakashi-kun for a long time, back then, he was my own personal model, even Kurenai does not know him, as Kakashi does not like the idea that he earns his living by taking photographs, as you can probably tell that he does not like his appearance as the rest of us would,' she pauses. 'When Naruto come out, it borders him more than ever. As Kurenai is also very interested in Kakashi sensei, I just don't feel right to tell her until she mentioned that last week.' She takes up the teacup and takes a slip before she continues. 'Kakashi told me what he told you yesterday, I am not going to discuss any of this matter with you, as it is not right for me to push you to him. But then, one thing I can reassure you, although there are lots of people fancies Kakashi, he has not went out with any one of them, as he tells me that he is looking for _the_ true love, and that he has a wired crush on dolphins,' Kyoko chuckles, 'which I only realise that you are the perfect match, our little dolphin~ Anyway,' she adds, 'I have warned Kakashi not to force you to do anything that you don't like, so no worries, if you don't like him, just say so. Let's our glamorous Kakashi-kun to experience rejection!' she grins cheekily.

Iruka suddenly has a very wired idea, 'ne, Kyoko-san, I just have a wired thoughts, and do you fancy Hatake-senpai?'

'!' Kyoko is bit confuse where Iruka get this idea from, but she still answers the question no matter what, 'no, Iruka-chan, Although I was not intend to tell you at this moment, I was Kakashi's brother's fiancé. He found dead during his mission and so I kind of take up some responsibility to look after Kakashi as their parents also have passed away,' she says. Although she looks fine, Iruka knows it must be really hard for her to go though all these. 'So now,' she tries to sounds cheerful, 'you know our relationship, but, doesn't mean I will be on his side, as I treat you like my own little brother, since you are so adorable.' Kyoko gently pats his head, 'well, I should get going.' She takes out a white envelop, 'here is your base salary, but there should be much more after I get the profit from selling the photos. So pop to the store and call me, literally, for anything you want, as I was also an orphan, I know how hard it must be like to live alone.' She points the set of number that is written on the envelope. 'So see you around then, Iruka-chan~'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Monday morning, Homeroom of Grade 1A, Konohagkure Kotogakko_

Iruka has spent the whole Sunday doing housework while thinking of what Kyoko told him about Kakashi and about the whole thing of cosplay. He was glad that he actually went to see Kurenai as a request of his best friend, Hirako Kenji, as when he check the amount that Kyoko paid him, he was stunned by the amount. It was more than the money that he can earn if he spends the weekend in supermarket, and he actually got the time to relax and socialise, which was an unaffordable thought for Iruka, if he has to work in the supermarket for the weekend. Therefore, he arrives in school, feeling fresh and cheerful.

The whole day went okay, other than some random 'death rays' from the girls in the class, as they now treat him as the biggest enemy, which Iruka still can't figure out why. If they fancy Hatake-senpai this much, at least try to know the person rather than doing silly things like this. While he is daydreaming, he pulls back to the reality when the girls are screaming. Apparently, Hatake-senpai is paying a visit to the juniors and every single one of them are so curious to know who the senpai is looking for.

'Iruka!' the silver haired boy shows up at the door. 'Can we have a chat?' he casually asks. Suddenly, the room temperature drops, as now everyone, boys and girls, look at Iruka. Matsuda slightly push his friend from the back, 'it's better that you go, as the girls will give you more 'death rays' if you don't.' After heard what Matsuda said, Iruka quickly stands up and walks towards the door. 'Sure, Hatake-senpai.'

Kakashi quickly hold his hand and pull him up along the stair to the roof. He turns towards Iruka when they arrive. 'I suppose Kyoko told you everything?' he questions.

'Er… Kyoko-san only told me that she is your brother's fiancé, and that she kind of looks after you if you need her…' Iruka just speaks out the basic facts that he knows as he is not sure why Kakashi asks him this. 'Nothing much, really.'

'Oh…' he pauses, 'Iruka, so have you thought about what I told you on Saturday then?' he looks at him passionately. 'I really hope that you like me.'

'Hatake-Senpai… for that…' Iruka tries to reply but Kakashi put his index finger close to his lips. 'Call me Kakashi…'

'Ka…kashi-senpai, well…' he pauses as he suddenly feel that he does not want to reject the senpai, but he also doesn't feel right to go out with him when he doesn't even know this person, okay, put aside all the gossips and rumours. 'I am not sure, I don't even know you, to be honest, can we just be friends? Or even partners at work? As if Kyoko-san has to put me with another match, I found it… rather wired… if I have to do that with another guy.' Iruka blushes like a tomato, when he realise what a wrong meaning that his words can meant. 'Well, I don't mean it is not wired to do it with you… just…' he stops when he sees the smiling face on Kakashi, it is like the sunshine on a snowing day, though not hot, but very warm and bright.

Kakashi places his hands on Iruka's shoulders, 'Very well. I am glad that you are not just saying no, so at least you _like _me then,' he steps slightly closer. 'I will tell Kyoko that you will not accepting any jobs if I am not there.' Then, he moves even closer and whispers a set of number. 'This is my mobile number, not many people know it. Call me when you need me.' He licks Iruka's earlobe before he turns towards the door. 'See you around, Iruka~' He disappear into the dark corridor and leave the reddish Iruka on the roof.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Saturday noon, Mika Cemetery_

The week went really fast, as Kakashi has shown up at Iruka's homeroom and invited him to have a chat during lunchtime for everyday, and then, the girls in school when nuts when they have rumours that Kakashi and him are going out. But surprisingly, they didn't cost much trouble which is opposite of what Iruka expected. He didn't know it until Friday, when Matsuda told him that the girls were settled as Kakashi has a few chat with the 'leaders' of 'his' so call fan club. Apparently Kakashi told the girls that he would not be nice to them if they dare to border Iruka. Iruka was bit touch by his behaviour. Therefore, he comes all the way to the cemetery to see his parents' grave as he desperate need to talk to his parents, even though they cannot reply.

He places himself under the tree that is in front of his parents' grave. He remembered when he was younger, the tree was very short, but now it is large enough to keep away the sun for Iruka. He whispers to his parents, everything from the new job, the new friends and of cause Kakashi. He is not sure whether it is right to go out with Kakashi. He is not even sure whether he likes the senpai in the first place, although he has to admit that Kakashi is very sexy and that he takes care of him nicely, which touches him as nobody cares this much for him for so long.

Then, he takes a bucket to fill water, so that he can wash the grave thoroughly before he leaves. On the way to the tap, he bumps into Kyoko and Kakashi. He is so amazed that he actually bumps into them here. 'Yo, Iruka-chan~' Kyoko waves at him, 'how are you?'

'Kyoko-san, Kakashi-senpai,' Iruka nods politely. 'I am very well, Kyoko-san. You come to see…' he pauses as it is not the best thing to say in a cemetery. 'No worries, Iruka-chan, right, Kakashi-_senpai_?' Kyoko mocks, as she finds it amazing, as she doesn't expect these boys are going at this rate already. 'No wonder they are brothers,' she mocks in her mind. 'Kakashi is reminding me more of Shuichi nowadays.' She thought it would take awhile for Iruka to call Kakashi instead of Hatake-senpai. Kakashi turns his head and pretends he doesn't catch what Kyoko says. 'Oh well, Iruka-chan, we are planning to get some water for otosan, okasan and Shuichi,' she passes the bucket to Kakashi, 'why don't you guys get the water, then I have more time to talk to Shuichi.'

Kakashi quietly get hold of the bucket and slowly walks towards the tap. Iruka looks at Kyoko, but she just pushes him gently towards the tap. Therefore, he follows Kakashi quietly. Kakashi quickly grab Iruka's bucket and finally speaks after a long dead silence: 'so everything going okay, Iruka?'

'Yes, Kakashi-senpai…' Iruka quickly adds, 'just come to see my parents.'

'Well, shall we see your parents first, I think Kyoko has plenty to talk to aniki ' says Kakashi quietly, 'as your potential boy friend, I should also politely visit your parents before we start going out.'

'Huh?' Iruka is amazed by what Kakashi said. He is amazed that Kakashi has so much confidence that he will be his? But Iruka didn't object the idea as he thinks it will be good to show his parents that he got friends and he is not too alone after they have gone. They slowly walk to Iruka's parents' grave and give the gravestone a proper wash. Then, they walk towards Kyoko, who is sitting in front of Shuichi's grave, smoking. When Kyoko sees them, she distinguishes her cigarette by pushing it on the pavement and stands up. 'I have told them that you will bring your _friend_ to see them after I figure out why it takes so long for you two to get hold of some water!' she smirks. 'Now, let's wash the gravestones and I will also drive you back, Iruka-chan~'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 At the cosplay store

Time travels really fast. It has been 3 months since the first outdoor shoot in Midori Koen. Although Iruka has still not agreed that he will be Kakashi's boyfriend, they get to know more about each other, and they are getting closer and closer after Kyoko begs and insists them to take some intimate photos both indoor and outdoor. Also, Iruka enjoys the company of Shin, Kao and Sana and it is so easy to forget time, forget all the bad things when he hangs around with them. He even went for a few dates with Kakashi when Kyoko suddenly called off irresponsibly, claiming that she has received extra project from Kurenai. He began to feel that he might have fall in love with Kakashi.

One day, when he is in the store with Kurenai, Kurenai shows him the fictions that the fans have written. Although in the first place, Iruka is not too interested in reading those love stories, he finds himself loss in the world that the words have created. He even cries when in one story, Iruka died in front of Kakashi, and that Kakashi commits suicide, not literally, but fight in the battle like he is an undead after Naruto has become the Hokage. He can't imagine how deep the love between Kakashi and Iruka is. He suddenly feels that maybe he really has fallen in love, but he is concern that his emotions are deeply affected by all the photos that he has taken with Kakashi and all these love-love fan fiction. So he decides to take a break and go to Sapporo with Hirako and Matsuda, as Matsuda has an aunt there which have rooms for them to stay. He leaves a message on Kyoko voice mail, but not Kakashi's, as he feels that it is the right thing to do, keep a distance before he next sees him. If after the trip, he really thinks he is in love with Kakashi, then he will be more than happy to go out with Kakashi.

They spent a good time in Matsuda's aunt, as she lives in the rural size of Sapporo, so the boys have more time in the woods or help out in the farm that the aunt owns. It wasn't easy for Iruka, as this is the first time, since they went for the photo shoot, that he has not seen Kakashi around for more than a week, as Kakashi normally invites him to lunch at school or they will see each other at Kyoko's place. During the trip, Iruka could not resist to tell his friends about the relationship that he has with Kakashi. It was shocked that they were totally okay with that and Matsuda told him a secret when Hirako was not around. Apparently, Kakashi has tried to talk to them about Iruka. But Hirako didn't want to talk to the senpai, so it was only Matsuda who has a conversation with Kakashi. Matsuda told Iruka that he felt that Kakashi was serious, and that he felt that he never met a guy who can be this serious. As a good friend, Matsuda told Iruka that he was lucky to have such a bachelor to fall in love with him, as lots of people wanted a share of the senpai, but seems the senpai never interested in anyone till now. After the chat with Matsuda, although Iruka was not sure whether he was truly in love with Kakashi, he was sure that he was willing to have a go, as he likes him very much.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once the boys arrive home, Iruka dash to look for Kakashi. But he only realises when he locks his apartment door that he does not know where Kakashi lives, as every single time, either Kakashi leaves earlier or Kakashi comes to his flat to have coffee after their dates. Nonetheless, he knows that Kyoko must know where Kakashi lives, so he runs to Kyoko's flat as quickly as he can.

When he reaches Kyoko's flat, he sees Kakashi was hugging a woman outside Kyoko's door. Kakashi's face turns pale when he sees Iruka. Iruka is almost heart broken, as it is only two week passed by, Kakashi is already going out with a woman! His logic snaps and his mind is screaming that he should leave this place now, but his feet don't move like he has just been glued on the floor. But, as Iruka finally gets hold of his feet and begins to turn away, he hears the woman moans. 'Shuichi-kun~ Shuichi, don't leave me behind~' All the logic comes back to Iruka's mind. He is stupid, really baka, he tells himself. 'It is Kyoko, of coz, it is Kyoko', he tells himself, and 'I am right outside her apartment!' Iruka hits his head slightly with his fist. 'Stupid me.' He turns back and walks to towards Kakashi. He sees that there is already the key hanging at the keyhole, and then everything just puts back in the right place. He strokes his scar with his index finger and opens the door, 'Kakashi-senpai, do you need a hand?' he asks.

'No, but it's great that you are here,' says Kakashi in relief. 'It is hard to look after Kyoko when she is drunk, especially when Kurenai is not around, as she always thinks I am aniki and you know, it is hard to control a drunken woman,' says Kakashi when he lift up Kyoko in the bridal way and walks towards her room. Iruka walks to the kitchen and quickly puts on the kettle. Then, he moves to the bathroom and get a wet towel and passes to Kakashi. 'It must be hard for Kyoko-san,' says Iruka sympathetically, 'it must be really hard to pretend she is strong… It was hard when I loss my parents… glad that at least she got you.'

Kakashi sighs, 'true, I was grateful when she took over my guardianship when aniki passed away.' He stands up and moves back to the living room, 'though, I don't think aniki will be mad at me, I wish Kyoko can forget him and look for her happiness.'

'Hm…' Iruka is not sure whether he agrees or not, so he tries to switch the topic, 'I have put the kettle on, fancy some tea then?'

'Yea, sure.' Kakashi causally place himself on the blue zabuton that is place next to the low table in the centre of the room. 'I rarely go near the kitchen, so it is remarkable that you know where her stuffs are.'

'I came a few time to have tea with Kyoko-san privately, as we both like red-bean dango,' Iruka replies wryly and places a green cup that is filled with genmaicha in front of Kakashi. 'I guess it's your cup, as it has a scarecrow on it,' he adds and trying to sound cheerful.

'haha… yes…' Kakashi lifts up the cup and slip some tea before he continues, 'I bought this for aniki and Kyoko when they decided this apartment will be their permanent home, so that nobody will misuse my cup,' he smiles bitterly, disapproves his childishness. 'So… how was the trip?'

'Well, it was fun to hang around with Matsuda and Hirako as we have been friends since shogakko…' then he remembers the reason that he is here in the first place. 'Sono… Kakashi-senpai, I have been…' he slightly moves his body uncomfortably, ' thinking the stuff between us…and…' while his head is lowing downwards and he plays his fingers under the table.

'And?' Kakashi questions while he leans forward and his face is only 5cm away from Iruka's head. Iruka is shock when he feels that Kakashi is so near him, he quickly lifts up his head. But as he unawares of the positions that they are in, his lips touches Kakashi's and his face instantly blushes like a cooked prawn. 'Senpai!'

'Yes? I am listening…' Although Kakashi sounds he is paying attention to what Iruka is going to say, but he is not, as his eyes are now in the shape of a new moon and the corners of his lips are pointing upwards. Also, he moves closer to Iruka when Iruka is not looking at him.

'I…' Iruka replies, unaware of his situation, 'I think I like you, Kakashi…' before he can finish off his sentence, Kakashi quickly pushes him on the floor and kisses him passionately. 'I am so glad, Iruka,' says Kakashi when he realise that the kohai is running out of breathe. He hugs him amorously. 'It has been hard to keep a distance, I have been wanting to kiss you for so long.'

'Kakashi-sen…' Kakashi places his index and middle fingers on top of Iruka's lips. 'Just Kakashi, my Iruka, no need to call me senpai all the time.' Kakashi stands up and offers Iruka his right hand, 'it's getting late, let's go to sleep. I still got work to do tomorrow.'

[Gosh… finally manage to put these 2 together… orz.. I was expecting to push them together quickly, as I wasn't expecting to write a long fiction…

Kakashi: you know it has been a while you are fooling around, Yanvi!

Me: Forgive me, Kakashi-sama! (run towards Iruka sensei~)

Iruka: Kakashi! (While moves himself between Kakashi and myself, and I pull a funny face at Kakashi)

Kakashi: Ruka~ (pulling a little dog face) don't you want to love love with me as soon as we can?

Iruka (face turns red): hmmmm…

Me: but, gomennasai, sensei, next chapter is all about the reason that sensei are in modern world!

Kakashi: Yanvi! RAIKIRI! (using lightning blade)

Me: oops… run!]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_The next morning, at Kyoko's apartment_

As Iruka uses to get up early everyday, he wakes up before the other two in the apartment. He looks at the face of his lover. It is the most beautiful face that he has seen. He strokes his lover's face softly, still does not believe that he has slept in the same bed with him. It is still like a dream. He cannot believe that he has slept inside his arms and yet, it seems so right for him. Then, he hears there are some noises outside in the kitchen. He slowly, quietly climb down the bed and walks towards the kitchen.

'Iruka-chan!' says Kyoko unexpectedly. 'When you pops by? You with Kakashi?'

'Ha…Hm…' Iruka strokes his scar, 'I met Kakashi outside your apartment when I came to see you… but you were drunk…' he pauses.

'haha… I see… it's a shame that you now have seen my bad side…' Kyoko replies as she stretches her head oddly. 'I hope you don't mind that I have harassed your potential boy friend. He reminds me of Shuichi more as he grows older. Though I have to say, you are much luckier as he is more good-looking that Shuichi.'

'Well, I don't mind…' he answers, instead of looking at Kyoko, he stares at the floor, 'and… we are going out since last night…'

'Wow,' she walks over to Iruka and hugs him, 'so now you are really my brother!' She hands over a cup of coffee, 'fancy some breakfast?'

When Kakashi wakes up and walks to the kitchen, he sees Iruka and Kyoko are making breakfast and chats happily. 'Aniki, seems I have really found my love,' he whispers, 'glad that both of us have manage to find a good wife,' he smirks. Then, he quietly walks towards to Iruka and kisses him cheek, before he grabs a cup of coffee and sits next to Iruka. 'Yo, Iruka, Kyoko.'

Before Kyoko can say anything, the phone goes off and she quickly runs to the phone. 'Ohayo, Kurenai,' when she sees the incoming number.

'Ohayo, Kyoko, are the boys with you?' Kurenai replies uncertainly.

'Yea, why? You okay?'

'I think we maybe in trouble. A guy claimed that he is K sensei's assistant, came to the shop just now and requests to meet the boys _in person_. He said that sensei want to see them. I think it is about the cosplay photos that Sana has uploaded.'

'Hmm… Kurenai, you think too much. I don't think there is any trouble, I think it is more like the fact that they look so alike, so the sensei wants to meet them in person,' says Kyoko, trying to cheer her friend up. 'Put it this way, nothing he can do at all, even if we refuse to meet him and continue to upload photos on the net. So you should be happy that we manage to get hold of his attention this quickly as you should have aware by now, who is my personal model for all these years,' she chuckles. 'Come on, Kurenai, when sensei wants to meet them?'

'Today, the assistant said, if possible, at sensei's studio,' Kurenai replies, and her voice sounds relax. 'Sorry, Kyo, I think I have drank too much yesterday, my head is still spinning…'

'No worries, Kurenai, do you want to go with us this afternoon then?'

'Na… I think I should take a break. I will give the assistant a ring, and you can drive them down?'

'Sure, I will get the boys after we finish our breakfast,' Kyoko replies and quickly writes down the address, 'then you get some sleep, Kurenai, talk to you later.' Then Kyoko puts down the phone and turns to the boys. 'Boys, I have something to tell you.' She continues when she get hold of the attention. 'K sensei would like to meet you guys in person apparently this afternoon, can you boys get change and I will drive you there?'

'Do you know what's it about?' asks Iruka, as he is bit concern. Kakashi pets his head gently, 'come on, chill, Iruka, from the look of Kyoko, I don't think we are in trouble at all.'

'Haha… I think it's because of Sana's web page, as she just texts me that we have the highest hit rate on the net, as everyone wants to know the Iruka sensei that we have!' Kyoko replies whiling hanging out her mobile phone. 'Iruka-chan, trust me, there is nothing to worry.'

[Yanvi: While reading other Kakashi x Iruka stories online, I listened to Avril Lavigne's _When you're gone_, and I almost cried… I remember one of the manga that I have read, it must be heart broken, the whole world collapsed for Iruka sensei if Kakashi-dono die in the battle field…]


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Same day, afternoon, at a studio_

A man is standing outside the door when Kyoko and the boys arrive at the studio. Rather call it a studio; it looks more like those modern houses, with the typical white walls and irregular shaped windows. The man looks like as what Kurenai describe on the phone, in mid 30s, short black hair, slim and handsome. It is quite unlikely that he is _just_ an artist assistant, Kyoko mock in her mind. Anyway, Kyoko politely greets him and introduce the boys to the man. Although Kyoko is surprised that the man does not show any surprise when he sees the boys, she slowly follow the man into the building and sits in the sofa in the living room that the man points out.

'I should apologise,' the man begins when he closes the door behind them, 'I actually tells a small lie. I am not K sensei's assistant, but I do have reason to see you in person,' he adds while looking at the boys. 'But, I am not intend to harm you all, Akashiya-san, can you please sit down and at least listen to what I am going to say?' says the man, quickly turns his attention to Kyoko when she stands up and looks for an alternative exit.

'Ok,' Kyoko sits back to her position, 'as a good host, you at least serves us tea and tell us your really name, right?' says Kyoko, who raises one of her eyebrow with her arms cross.

'Ah, of cause, Akashiya-san,' the man replies and quickly moves across the room to the open plan kitchen. 'My name is Domeki Mei, I am actually an archaeologist. I have found something in my recent dig, which I cannot tell you where, as it is still not made public, as the committee still examines my work before it can be heard' Domeki pauses, waiting to see their reactions. As what he expects, Iruka looks concern and slightly scares, he guess, while Kakashi is slightly hard to tell, as he tries to be emotionless as he can be. On the other hand, it is Kyoko that he concerns, as she has a 'I know what you are on about' look and just mindlessly drinks her tea. He continues, nonetheless. He quickly moves towards one of the locker that he has in the dark corner of the living room and brings out a really torn scroll in a glass box. He passes a box of gloves to the rest of them and gently unrolls the scroll on the board that he places on the coffee table. Only until then, Kyoko finally shows some interest and leans towards the scroll. When she sees the scroll, she suddenly lies back down to the sofa and stares at the sealing instead.

Although Domeki is not sure what is going on with Kyoko, he explains his research, like the way he normally does in a formal meeting. In the scroll that he has unrolled, there are lots of names written on it and he points out that Kakashi's and Iruka's name are on that scroll. He explains to the boys that he manages to figure out that it is a death list of a particular year in the shinobi village called Konohagkure. 'Does it ring a bell to you boys?' he questions.

'No. Not at all.' Kakashi replies defensively, while tries hold Iruka's hand as he wants to make sure Iruka is okay. 'Even if it _has_ our name on, it is not that special, there can be many Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka in this world.'

'Haha…' Domeki laughs. 'You may think it this way, but if I show you these,' he takes out another scroll and a torn hitai-ate, that has a wind shaped and a small angled engraved on it. But he doesn't pass the hitai-ate and keep it in his hand. He unrolls the second scroll with one hand and points out the sketch of two men. This time, the jaws of the boys drop. It is already wired that their appearance look like characters come out of a manga. This time, it is even worst, their ancestors are some shinobi? And probably high class enough to have them drawn in some scroll! 'I think this is belongs to your ancestor, Hatake-kun,' Domeki adds, 'there is a scarecrow engraved at the back of the hitai-ate, so I suppose it is belong to Hatake than Umino.' Then, he finally passes it to Kakashi. Kakashi surprisingly polite and thank Domeki before he takes the hitai-ate in his hand.

Then, strange thing happens.

Suddenly, a rush of memories goes though Kakashi's brain. He can see lots of images, like watching a video in 32x speed. He sees the Hatake Kakashi's life as a shinobi. He sees how he have fallen in love with Iruka, a fellow shinobi sensei; how Iruka passed away in his arms, how he has died, at Iruka's grave. Then he sees that his students, he believes, cried in front of his grave, which is next to Iruka's. He sees an old blond woman who named Tsunade, as the woman with pink haired addressed her, and the so call speech that she made at his grave.

'Kakashi, you brats, baka…' Tsunade shouts at the grave. 'But that's all I can do, give you the medicine so that you got enough time to learn the jutsu, I am not sure whether it is right for you to chase after Iruka like this, but I hope you manage to find him next life. Remember to treat him well, you brats.' Then, she places a hitai-ate in his grave and swiftly moves away. 'Remember to thank Akashiya-san, if you ever sees her again,' she adds in whisper.

When all the images are gone, Kakashi blinks his eyes to try to hold up the tears that he suddenly has at the corner of his eyes. 'Iruka…' says Kakashi, while he is trying to pretend he didn't see all the images in his brain and pretends he is clam, 'do you want to have a look?' he passes the hitai-ate.

'Yes,' Iruka replies nervously. A slightly different set of images rush though Iruka's brain and Kakashi is surprised, as he can see the images right on top of the hitai-ate, just like a 3D movie. He quickly turns his attention to Kyoko and Domeki, but seems both of them don't notice as Kyoko is still looking out of the window, and Domeki is sketching something in his notebook. 'I still don't know the reason of this visit,' he begins, 'why can't you invite us to _your_ office and instead have to do it this way.'

Domeki looks up from his notebook, 'My nephew is a fan of the manga Naruto, during his recent visit, and he brought me a copy of Naruto, as my research is base on shinobi and _Konohagkure_.'

'So are you trying to imply K sensei got his idea base on a really shinobi village that really exists?' Kakashi asks.

'I guess so, since what I have found out is different to the manga, so I guess it is just purely fictional, and your name and Umino-kun's name on there is purely coincidence.' Then he leans forward, 'look, the reason that I have to see in private is that I want to know whether your families know anything about this and that I was planning not to publish this part of my research.'

'Why?' Iruka breaks in, when he decides it is not a good idea to tell people that he sees things, as it is not a good sign.

'hmm…' Domeki pauses, as he does not know where to begin, 'I saw a spirit, do you believe ghost or spirit actually exist?' Kakashi shakes his head while Kyoko and Iruka nod quietly. 'I loss my way in the valley and was separated with my team, then one day, I saw a figure, that looked like a silver haired man, waves at me, pointing into the woods. As I loss my direction, then I thought, may as well follow my instinct. It was where I found these scrolls in the wood.' Then, he looks at Kakashi, 'and when I managed to get hold of these scrolls from the ground, the same figure appeared again and pointed an other direction which once I left the woods, I was rescued by my team. I guess it was Hatake-kun saved me, so as a token of my appreciation, I decided not to publish his hitai-ate and I would like to give it back to your family.'

Kakashi politely thanks Domeki for that and he rises to leave the room with Iruka, only when the boys stand up, Kyoko draws back her thought and follows them quickly after politely nods to Domeki.

[Yanvi: it look me awhile to decide what surname Kyoko is going to have, then I remembered that the 'inner' Moka from Rosario and Vampire. She has a light purple hair and I absolutely in love with her when I watched the amine series. So, I quickly borrow her surname for Kyoko as it is kind of what I felt Kyoko will look like!]


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 On Kyoko's car

It is dead quiet when they are on the journey back home. It is so rare that Kyoko is dead silence, but neither Kakashi nor Iruka want to talk, as they are also deeply in thoughts, trying to analyse what they have just seen and heard. When they finally arrive at Kyoko's apartment, Iruka finally breaks the tension, 'ne, Kyoko-san, what's wrong with you? You seems bit quiet since Domeki-kun handed out the scroll.'

'I am ok, just not feeling too well. But still, I can tell you boys are acting strange after you hold the hitai-ate, what is that about then?' Kyoko asks them instead of directly answer Iruka question, as there is so much, but she does not know whether it is a good time to tell the truth. So she decides to keep it to her heart and see what they have seen in their 1st life.

'Sono… I have seen some images when I hold the hitai-ate, but I think it maybe just my imagination. I am not certain…' Iruka replies. Kakashi is bit surprised that Iruka actually has the courage to say it out. But then, this is Iruka's strength. He is a _teacher_, he mocks in his head. He remembers the images that he saw, his Iruka is so adorable, cute and passionate towards his students. It must be very nice to have a teacher like him. He gently stokes Iruka's knee, 'I saw what you saw, and maybe you didn't aware, I saw some other images when I hold the hitai-ate,' he pauses and checks out Kyoko's expression, he knows, somehow, by natural instinct, he knows Kyoko is going to review some secrets that she has kept long. He _knows_, he mocks himself; sure he knows it, the instinct of being a shinobi previous life! 'I saw our life as shinobi in the village that Domeki-san mentioned, Konohagkure. But as well as that, I saw there was a woman, Tsunade, I heard that her name, told me at my grave about a person that I need to thank, Akashiya-san, or something like that…'

Kyoko's face turns pale when Kakashi says the name, Akashiya. With the information from 1st life and her acting strangely, Kakashi, as a genius, must already figures out that there is some correlation between her and the matters that they have now. She sighs, seems she has left no choice but tell them the truth that she knows of. She takes out a packet of Black Diamond cigarettes and lights one from the pack. Iruka looks concern; he has known Kyoko for a few months by now, he never sees her smoke indoors; there must be something that really troubles her. But before he can say something to comfort her, Kakashi stops him by whispering at his ear. 'Wait, Kyoko is fine, I assure you…' he whispers. 'Kyoko…' says Kakashi, tries to get hold of Kyoko's attention. 'I think you should tell me something about your ancestor, Akashiya- clan, since I apparently have to thank one of your ancestor.'

'Gosh…' Kyoko sighs when she distinguishes her cigarettes by pushing the butt onto the plates that Iruka placed on the table when she took out the pack. She quickly stands up and moves to the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of sake and also some food containers from the fridge and waves at Iruka, 'Iruka-chan~ Can you heat up the bottle of sake and these snacks for me?'

'Okay.' Iruka quickly push Kakashi's hand from this thigh and moves towards Kyoko. Once they manage to get the snack and the sake ready, Kyoko places 3 clay ochokos on the tray and walks back to the living room with Iruka. She sits down and quickly pours out the sake into the ochokos. 'It has been a long day, let's drink!' Before Iruka can complain about their age, Kyoko shuffles a piece of teriyaki chicken into his mouth. 'If you are old enough to know about your past lives, then I think you are old enough to drink. Of coz if you don't want to drink, then make yourself some tea as I am sure that Kakashi-kun will like to drink with me.' Then she lifts up her ochoko, makes a toast gesture to Kakashi, then drinks and empties it before she places it back to the table. 'It is hard to hide things from you, Kakashi-kun,' she begins. 'The Akashiya-san that Tsunade mentioned, she is one of the founder of Akashiya-clan.' Then she moves on and tells the boys about Akashiya-clan.

Akashiya-clan was a small tribe that lived in Gosutobare. Most of them are onmyoji (people who know onmyodo). As they would not want to rule by the Onmyo-ryo, they moved into Gosutobare, as it is very hard to find the exact location in the mountains. It was rare for even shinobi to find the place. It was only those genius jounin, like Kakashi, managed to find out and went through all the death traps that Akashiya-clan have set up. Kakashi met one of the best onmyoji in the clan when he first set foot in Gosutobare. It was Akashiya Haruka, one of the best onmyoji in the village who taught Kakashi the jutsu that enables him to find Iruka in the next life and the life after. The sacrifice was huge and it has a very low chance to succeed as the wise always say, it costs three lifetimes to manage to get to marry a person whom you love. Haruka was not keen to teach Kakashi that as in the history of Akashiya-clan, no one succeeds, but as she was so deeply moved by the love that Kakashi have towards Iruka sensei, she could not resist his request. But she was not confident about it and so she wrote in her will, if any member of the Akashiya-clan managed to meet the next life of Hatake Kakashi, he/she will reinforce the jutsu, if Kakashi still loved Iruka and Iruka was in love with him.

Then time passed by, but none of the Akashiya meets Kakashi. Instruction became history, then became story then became fairy tales, until the story reached Kyoko in 1920. Kyoko was the only female member outside Gosutobare that carried the name of Akashiya, as she was the only girl that has the gift of being an onmyoji. She met Kakashi when they went to UCL in London. Although they did not go for the same course, being foreign students at those days, it was normal for the students from different departments to mix around and keep each other company. But it was slightly different with Kakashi, as he was only 1/12 Japanese by blood as his great-great-grandfather have decided to move to England and worked as a businessman. Then, Kyoko met Iruka, who was so called cousin of Kakashi's, but she knew that she has surprisingly managed to find _the_ _pair_. She knew that it was her destiny to make sure the jutsu worked out. Although in the first place, Kyoko tried to be friends with the boys because of her ancestor, Haruka-dono, at the end, it was their personalities, their characters that made Kyoko wanted to be their real friends. She then could understand why Haruka-dono taught Kakashi the jutsu and why she still remembered Kakashi at her deathbed.

Subsequently, the World War II began when they graduated from university and have been working for a few years. It placed them in a difficult situation, as the Japanese has become the enemy of the British Empire. It gave both Kakashi and Iruka a very hard time as both of them by then were working in the Secret Intelligence Service. It also gave Kyoko a hard time as she could not go back to Gosutobare as there was not any transportation available to go back to Japan and she has no where to go due to her ethnicity. It was Kakashi and Iruka kindly let her to stay with them. Although people doubted Kakashi's and Iruka's loyalty, they were not sacked from their position. Instead of office work, they were doing more the fieldwork as they could speak Japanese and German fluently. Although Kyoko can use onmyodo to predict their future, she simply just wished that they will be able to back home safely as she has no doubt in her skill. She could not bare the pain if she saw bad omen. However, the worst has come when Kyoko thought it would be all right. The boys were badly injured during their mission, and Kakashi died on the way to hospital as he blocked most of the attack with his body in order to save Iruka. When Kyoko reached the hospital, all she could see was the badly injured Iruka coved with bandages. She quickly, secretly found a place where she could carry out onmyodo. She did not know whether in the first place she has fallen in love with Kakashi or Iruka, or the worst, she has fallen in love with the pair. She quickly 'calculated' the places and the time of their next life. She also doubled checked their path, reassured that the jutsu still tightly chained their lives. Then, she cast a few jutsu on her body, so that she will be there when the boys have grown up and that she will be able to keep the memories of this life. She moved back to Iruka's wand when she has finished the jutsus. When she managed to walk into the wand secretly, without disturbing anyone, she cast a few more jutsu before she lied dead, placed her head next to Iruka.

'So here is the story of your second life.' Kyoko concluded, she then wants to get something to drink. When she touches the sake bottle, it has cooled down already, she sighs, places the bottle back on the table. She takes out another cigarette from the pack, 'if you ever want to know about your second life, I have the images inside me.' She pauses as she can tell that Iruka is stunned by the information and Kakashi is obviously in a thinking mood.

'So…' Kakashi pauses, he knows he shouldn't suspect the relationship between Kyoko and aniki, but he is bit curious, and he can't help to demand for answers as Kyoko has just openly admitted that she has fallen in love with either him or Iruka. 'You and aniki…'

Kyoko knows what Kakashi wants to say. She moves quickly towards Kakashi and hugs him lovingly. 'Oh… Kakashi…' she gently strokes his silver hair. She still remembers how good it was to stroke Kakashi's hair when they hanged around in London. 'No. Kakashi-kun, I do love Shuichi, I seriously do. Besides, although you and Kakashi are similar, smart, and can be quite a jerk sometimes. But, it is just different, without all the experiences that he has been though, you and Kakashi are different, I can tell. Although the first reason that I moved to this part of Tokyo and went to the same kotogakko as Shuichi, was that I want to know you, but, it was so different. It was the first time that I wanted to spend my life with somebody, not just anybody, but it _was_ Shuichi. And you, of coz, Iruka-chan, are just my brothers.'

Iruka moves quietly towards the two and hugs Kyoko from behind. 'Kyoko-san, arigato, really, I meant it, arigato.' Since his parents have passed away, Iruka has felt that no one wants to be with him, though he got Matsuda and Hirako, he was still feeling lonely during the main holidays, as he does not want to disturb his friends' families. But since he met Kyoko, he met Kakashi though work, suddenly he got a boy friend, and extra friends, Shin, Sana and Kao; and now he has a family again, with Kyoko being his older sister. He can't even use any word to describe how happy, how joyful he is. It is like the first sunrise after a storm, suddenly he just feels that everything will be good. He releases Kyoko and Kakashi from his hug when he feels that Kakashi has tapped his shoulder gently.

'Well,' Kyoko stands up and stretches her body, 'It has been a long day, I will drive you home tomorrow, Iruka-chan~ Spend the night here, as I know there will be lots for you and Kakashi to catch up,' she smiles and moves towards the bathroom. 'I will get to the shower first, and Kakashi, I need to talk to you afterwards…'

When Kyoko is the bathroom, Kakashi quickly drags Iruka towards him and they sit on the floor with Kakashi lays his back against the wall and Iruka's back lays again his chest. He gently places his left hand on Iruka's left hand and his right hand at Iruka's waist. 'What a day!' he begins. 'When I first realised that I was interested in you, I was not thinking that I am serious. Then, when I first kissed you in the woods, I was pretty sure that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. But now, it is hard to imagine that we have in love for three lives!' Iruka does not reply, instead he slightly moves his left hand so that their fingers are intertwined. 'Yea, it is amazing, I have hold your hand for three lives,' he pauses and whisper again, 'as Bernhard Karlgren has said: 

"In death or life (we are) separated and far apart;  
>With you I made an agreement:<br>I grasped your hand,  
>Together with you I was to grow old."'<p>

Kakashi grabs Iruka even closer to his chest with his right hand, 'Ruka~ I am so glad that I have you, you have lightened my days, I can't imagine my first life as an ANBU without your love. I think I will be either a killing machine or a blood lusting animal. Although I have no ring and it is not the right time to propose, but will you be my life long partner when we finish school?'

Iruka slightly turns his head and looks into his lover's eyes. Of cause he is serious, he tells himself in his mind, with all the effort that he has and how he cared and looked after me in the previous life, how could I ever doubt his love? 'I will,' he blushes, 'of cause I will, Kakashi.'

'Gosh… you two love birds!' Kyoko suddenly walks out from the bathroom, 'will you give a break and at least get yourselves clean before bed?'

Kakashi gently pushes Iruka indicating that he should go for a shower, as Kyoko wants to talk to Kakashi, like what she said before she went for a shower. Iruka quietly moves towards the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Once Iruka is in the bathroom, Kakashi moves quickly back to the table and see what Kyoko has to say.

'You still know how to do the jutsu, right?' Kyoko begins. Kakashi is not sure why Kyoko has to bring up this matter. He quietly nods. 'I warn you, don't you dare to use that jutsu again, it will not work again. You have already be with Iruka three times already, the spell will be broken when you both depart from this world this time,' says Kyoko in the most seriously voice that Kakashi has ever heard from her. 'So you still remembered what Haruka-dono has told you?'

'Yes, it was part of our loves, a big part of my vivacity in order for the jutsu to work. Also, I have to sacrifice my life in a good way in order to activate the bond,' he replies as if he is in an academic discussion.

'Yes…' Kyoko nods, 'but,' she pauses, 'Haruka-dono has not tell you a thing. The forth ingredient of this jutsu is love and care from families and friend. That's why there has been no one from Akashiya-clan to cast this jutsu properly. Don't you realise by now, that in all three lives, you and Iruka have not have many friends and relatives, especially you both have been orphaned more than once?' Kakashi stuns by what Kyoko has said, is this the true reason behind his loneliness in childhood? The jutsu that he cast in his first life? 'No, Kakashi, no, it is not your fault.' Kyoko adds. 'Put it this way, your relationship between parents have been destined to be short lived. But your parents, even your brother, Shuichi, love you. Their loves converted to the power to activate the jutsu, which is same for Iruka. Even Haruka-dono loved you, as she cared about you before she passed away, if not, I would not know that I am destined to be your friend.'

Kakashi is shocked, although he has Kyoko around him and took over his guardianship when aniki passed away, he still felt un-love and concerned that Kyoko will also leave him behind when she managed to find her new love. But this time, first time ever, he felt that he is truly loved by his parents, his aniki and his friends. He slightly moves away from the table. 'Arigatogozaimashita, Kyoko!' he bows, without Haruka and Kyoko, he will be truly alone. He also thanks Tsunade in his mind, without her medicine, he couldn't last to fight the last battle, and no have chance to pay the visit to Gosutobare.

'Mah… I got your friendship last life. You and Iruka took care of me during war, so it is my turn to take care of both of you. Also, if I have not decided to follow you guys to this life, then I will not able to know Shuichi and fell in love with him. Here,' she takes out a jewellery box, she opens it and passes it to Kakashi, 'I bought these necklaces when you guys first started to work for SIS, I hided them inside a brick at our old house and I was glad that I managed to find them 10 years ago, but then, I never find the right time to give them back to you boys.' Inside the box, there are two velvet bag, one in green and one in blue. There is a dolphin stitched on the blue one and a scarecrow on the green one. Kakashi opens the green one, inside there is a ring that is chained to a silver necklace. At the inner circle of the ring, it has engraved 'Umino'. He slowly strokes the marking on the ring, it has been scratched badly, and he can imagine that he has been wearing it around his neck everyday during work. He then carefully opens the blue bag and inside the ring has been engraved 'Hatake'. He gently puts them together on the table.

'Sad that you guys weren't married when you guys died during the war, if not, I could have save your wedding ring for you when you guys get marry this life.'

'Kyoko, I am so glad that I have these. I seriously don't know how much I appreciate your effort, sorry that I have gave you a hard time when aniki passed away.'

'Ha, you brat, you finally appreciate!' Kyoko fletches out her hand and messes Kakashi's hair. 'Let's go back to Gosutobare sometime, and I can show you Konohagkure as well.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

[Yanvi: finally! The last three chapter, it really took me awhile to do it as although I have all the plan and images in my mind, it will need sometime to type out and try to find the proper words that I meant as some of the words I was thinking of are in Chinese, and some of them don't have direct translate in English. Therefore, it costs me sometimes to do some research online to find a similar idea.

Furthermore, although I have settled that the life in modern world is Kakashi's and Iruka's 3rd life, I was still intending to write another sub-branches of this story if I have time. As if they are only in their second life, what difference it will make when they have known all about the jutsu and their previous life in the second life? Also, if that's the case, I am planning that Kyoko will be the one who taught Kakashi the jutsu, but will she follows them around for the next 2 lives?

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of this story!]

_One summer day, outside a temple in the valley of Gosutobare_

Kyoko stands in front of the temple building, while the rest of her companions walk slowly towards her. 'Haruka-dono, Akashiya Kyo, the 10th onmyoji, I have completed your request. I have successfully reinforced the jutsu that you have taught Hatake Kakashi. Today, I have bought the pair to you as they, in their 3rd life, are getting marry tomorrow in their homeland, the village of Konohagkure.' By the time she finishes her sentence, the rest of the people, Kurenai, Kakashi and Iruka, reach where Kyoko is standing. None of them say a word, but Kakashi bow at a 90o. 'Arigatogozaimashita, Akashiya-san,' he whispers, as he straights his body. 'Today, I have bought you my partner, my soul-mate, Iruka.' He gently grab Iruka's hand, 'finally, after being together for three lifetimes, we are getting marry tomorrow. But it is unfortunate that we cannot invite you, as you will be definitely my guest of honour.' Iruka agrees by nodding gently. 'I am Umino Iruka, Akashiya-san, although I have not met you in person, I am very grateful for everything that you have done. Without your help, I won't be here after all these years.'

Kyoko quickly pass a roll of parchment to Kakashi. Kakashi takes the roll and gently unroll it. He browses the content and slightly raises his right eyebrow. He looks at Kyoko, vaguely confused. 'The _peach wine_ that you have asked me, and this is where you will find it.' Kyoko points at the roll, ' there is a hot spring nearby. You go with Iruka-chan first. Kurenai and I will set the camp and make the curry first for tonight's dinner. We will go for the hot spring afterwards.' Before Iruka can complain, Kurenai passes a bag pack to Iruka. 'Here you go, you should have everything you need in the bag, don't forget to bring back some peach wine. I have heard from Kyoko how good the wine is.'

Kakashi nods at Kurenai and places his hand at Iruka's waist and slowly walks towards the woods that are behind the temple. When the pair disappears into the woods, Kurenai pushes Kyoko slightly on her shoulder. 'Kyo~ I am still annoyed by the fact that you never tell me all your past, all the secrets that you have been carried. I thought I was your best friend,' Kurenai grumbles.

'Go-me, go-me,' Kyoko apologies. 'Since you don't need an onmyoji, and it was not the best, worth mentioning memories from my previous life, so I decided to keep it as a secret, even Shunichi only knew some part of it.' Kyoko hugs Kurenai, 'in return, if you ever need an onmyoji, I can offer you my help, my dear friend.'

'You better be,' laughs Kurenai when she pushes Kyoko away. 'It is amazing that our boys have grown up and it is already the time for them to get marry. I finally understand why some mothers cries on the wedding…'

'Yea,' Kyoko agrees. 'So shall I get some tissue paper for you tomorrow, just in case you can't help yourself to shed the happy tears during the ceremony?' mocks Kyoko. 'Let's get the fire start and we can make the best curry for tonight.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_On the other hand, deep in the woods, near the hot spring_

Kakashi and Iruka look carefully around the woods. They believe they have arrive the right place that is indicates on the map. But they can't figure out where the peach wine store, as they can't see any wine bottle laying around. But the whole area smells strongly of alcohol. Then, they decide to use their nose instead of their eyes. Kakashi realises that they have been tricked by their common sense. The wine is brewed inside the tree! The monkeys nearby store their peaches inside the tree trunk and some of them forget where they have stored the peaches and left them fermented in the woods. He quickly opens the bag pack that Kurenai passed to Iruka. Inside there are 6 500ml glass bottle, a small knife and a big steel spoon. He passes one of the bottles to Iruka and use the knife to widen the nearest tree hold that he can see. Once he cuts open the tree hole, he can smell strongly the peach wine. He carefully scoops out the wine and fills up the wine bottles one by one.

After they filled the bottle, they walk to the hot spring that Kyoko has mentioned. Iruka is very happy to see a hot spring, as he is a great fan of hot spring. But due to the fact he is an orphan, and have neither time nor money to go to hot spring, this is the first time that he ever sees one. He quickly stripes his clothes off and wraps a towel that is found in the bag around his waist. Even though Kakashi is not ready, he slips into the pound without Kakashi. Kakashi smiles when he sees the smile on Iruka's face. He is so adorable, he says in his head. With all the memories that Kyoko passed on and the memories that he gained from the hitai-ate, Kakashi cannot stop himself, he seriously in love with this man, Iruka. It is no way that he can prevent himself falling in love with him even without the previous memories. He can see that without the memories of previous lives, he will still fall in love with this man. Iruka is strong and serious out front, but he is also gentle and kinder inside. He loves his village, his students and people around him in the first life. Then, in the second life, it is the same. He loves the people around him, and without him, Kakashi will be trapped in the darkness, the dark life that he has when he loss Obito, his sensei, and his time as an ANBU leader. Without him, Kakashi will simply die in the battlefield without love.

On the other hand, Iruka soaks himself inside the hot spring. He studies Kakashi's emotion carefully as seems his lover is deep in thoughts. He rests his head on his arms, which are fold and place on top of the rocks. It has been a long time, he sights. With all his previous memories, although mainly the ones in the first life, as he doesn't want to have too much memories of previous lives, he only ask Kyoko to pass him some of the memories, only good memories that he shared with Kyoko and Kakashi. It really has been a long time… Without Kakashi, he knows, he has always felt some part of him missing; some emptiness that no one can fill, even though he has lots people that loves him, 3rd Hokage, Naruto, Sakura-chan, etc, in his first life. But in his heart, he can tell from the memories, he has been alone at nights, the dark time of his life when he woke up from the nightmares. Without Kakashi, the warmth, the hugs, and the love that he has gave him; he is not sure whether he can remain logically without going in sane. He feels that probably Kakashi feels the same, as he can sees fragments of memories of Kakashi as an ANBU. Maybe that's why their bond is so strong that it can last for three lives, he supposes. And of cause the jutsu that Akashiya-san taught Kakashi and that Kyoko-san has reinforced it as well, he adds in his mind. He really never feels he is the luckiest man on earth until now. After tomorrow, he adds, after tomorrow, he will be Kakashi's beloved, most loyal partner, and he will hold his hands tightly, not even death can tear us apart, he promises himself in his brain. Then, he blushes, just embarrassed by what he just thought. 'Gosh, if Kakashi knows it, he will definitely laugh at me,' says Iruka in his mind.

By this time, Kakashi has already slipped into the hot spring and found out that his lover has flushed like a cook prawn. He gently pulls him to his chest and tightly places his arms around his lover's waist. 'Ruka, I can't imagine I finally, after all these years, will finally get marry and be your life-long partner,' he whispers.

'Yea…' Iruka finally draws back from his thoughts, he places his arms around Kakashi's neck, and 'I love you, Kakashi.' Then, he places his lips lovingly on Kakashi's lips. 'I love you too, Ruka,' Kakashi moans before he pushes his tongue into Iruka's mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The end

[Yanvi: finally, really finally, they are getting marry! I can't believe that for a small, random idea, which surprisingly stays in my head for so long, has turned out to be a more than 15k words story. [Though I think it was Kakashi-dono, who keeps pushing the idea back to my brain, so I have to follow his order and write it out =[]=] Although, I am pretty sure, my dear readers have read something similar before, that Iruka sensei will give birth, as they, the writers, always make up some potions [this is more like Prof. Snape from HP] or jutsu, etc, so that Iruka sensei has the fertility to carry babies, but I more like the children fairy tale like: they live happily ever after, and this is good enough by me. If not, the story will just go on and on until death tries to separate them apart. But, as a person as talent as Kakashi-dono, I think he will find a way to tie Iruka-sensei, though somehow, I think they have already managed it, as the red threat has already tightly tie their lives together without the jutsu.

Anyway, the last chapter, enjoy!]

_The next morning in the village of Konohagkure_

The men and women wake up before the sunrise, as there is a small drive from where they camped yesterday in Gosutobare to Konohagkure. Everyone is so excited, especially the pair at the back seats of the 7- seater that Kyoko is driving.

The village of Konohagkure has become a small theme park after Professor Domeki's publication. Every year there are lots of visitors come to see the remaining of the once famous hidden shinobi village. Although Gosutobare is only a short distance away from Konohagkure, Kyoko has set up a kekkai (a cordoned off area), so that no one other than the Akashiya-clan, have access into the village.

Kyoko stops her car right outside the building that looks like the Konoha Ninja Academy. Right at the gate, there are 5 people waiting for them to show up. They are Matsuda, Hirako, Sana, Kao and Shin. Once Kurenai get off the car, she quickly pulls Iruka off the vehicle and grabs him quickly towards the building with Matsuda and Sana. Kakashi is shocked by the speed that the ladies have. Kyoko chuckles and taps Kakashi's shoulder, 'you will get be glad that you have me instead of the girls… and boy,' she adds. She quickly gives out instructions to the rest of the boys and she pulls Kakashi into the building once she finishes. 'I will get you dressed with my assistant that you have not meet before, as I am your witness today. I hope I have your talent and skill. If I know kakebunsin no jutsu, then I can have another me to do some of the work,' she sighs, then waves at the shadow at the entrance door of the academy. 'Akashiya Seimei, my apprentice,' says Kyoko when a tall, young man comes out from the shadow. 'This is Hatake Kakashi, Iruka-chan is with Kurenai at the moment.'

'Hajimemashite, Kakashi-kun,' says Seimei when he shakes his hand with Kakashi. 'I have heard about you from shisho, but I have been busy with my normal work and so have not have the chance to meet you and Iruka-kun.'

'Hajimemashite,' Kakashi replies. 'I didn't know that I have been so famous within the Akashiya-clan,' he smiles slyly. 'But I do appreciates,' he adds, in case Seimei takes it offensively, as he knows Kyoko definitely doesn't mind.

'Huh,' Kyoko sighs in relief, she knows her apprentice well, he is a straight minded person, and she was bit concern whether Seimei took it seriously or not. 'Well, Seimei is our photographer, grow up and be a man, Kakashi, it's your _big_ _day_ today.' She quickly pulls Kakashi into the men's changing room and Seimei walks off quietly. She knows that her apprentice will complete his task perfectly, so no worries for him. She quickly helps Kakashi to get change into his suit and brush his hair carefully.

Then, they walk to the lecture theatre that looks like the one that Iruka-sensei has used in the manga, Naruto. As Kakashi and Iruka have not have many friends and relatives, they only manage to fill up 75% of the lecture theatre and all of the guests have already sitted, when Kyoko and Kakashi walk in. Seimei has already set up the video camera for Kao to film and has a camera in his hand. Shin stands at the altar next to a middle age woman, who is the Registrar for today's ceremony. Kyoko swiftly moves towards the Registrar and politely greets her with Kakashi.

Then the ceremony beings with Gackt's song, Kimi ni Aitakute:

"I fell in love the moment we first met, and without thinking I hugged you  
>While laughing at me, you called me silly and tightly kissed me…<br>Anyone would recognize certain love  
>In the midst of meetings and partings<p>

I miss you, I miss you more than anyone  
>We first met under the starry sky<br>I want to tell you, even if my feelings aren't returned  
>My heart is still searching for you…"<p>

Leading by Iruka's aunt, who he has not seen for awhile, Iruka slowly walks towards the alter from the back door, passing all the guests that they have invited. Kakashi and Kyoko has already stand at the left of the alter, waiting for them. The first time ever, Kakashi looks a bit nervous. Iruka smirks slightly, he never thinks Kakashi will his nervousness in public, and he is glad that he is the one who makes him nervous for once. He can't move his glaze from Kakashi, as he is the most handsome man he have ever since. The black suits really suits him well, and the silver coloured tie looks perfect with his silver hair. He is so glad that he will be the one to hold his hand and to say their vows together.

On the other hand, Kakashi feels the same, he is so glad that he finally manage to bring his cute little dolphin home, and label his. 'Hatake Iruka~' he whispers, and only Kyoko manages to hear this. She smirks, as the boys are seriously adorable, though she knows that Kakashi won't be too happy about it if he finds out. But she glad that she has chosen the right suit for Iruka as he definitely matches with a navy blue suits and a white tie. The cufflinks that the men have been specially make by Kyoko as well, as a wedding present. A pair of dolphin and a pair of scarecrow, so that they can wear one each on their sleeves.

The Registrar begins when Iruka and his aunt reach the alter. 'Firstly, she begins. 'Is there anyone objects the civil partnership between Mr Hatake Kakashi and Mr Umino Iruka?' Everyone remain silence. Therefore, the Registrar continues, 'Today, we celebrate the civil partnership of Mr Hatake and Mr Umino.' She brings up a piece of paper from her file, a love poem written by Mary Weston Fordham:

Marriage

The die is cat, come weal, come woe,  
>Two lives are jointed together,<br>For better or for worse, the link  
>Which naught but death can sever.<br>The die is cast, come grief, come job.  
>Come richer, or come poorer,<br>If love but binds the mystic tie,  
>Blest is the bridal hour.<p>

When she finishes, she turns to Kakashi, 'Hatake Kakashi, could you repeat after me?' Kakashi nervously nods. She begins, ' Umino Iruka, with this ring, I offer you my love…' Then Kakashi repeats, 'Umino Iruka, with this ring,' he gets the ring from Shin, 'I offer you my love, my support and my loyalty. This love is the very flame of life, and may no man dare to quench it. I promise to be faithful to you, to nurture you, to cherish you and encourage you, with the same care and concern that I give myself.' Then he quickly adds 'to be honest, I think I care about you more than myself.' Everyone in the room giggles. Then he continues, 'throughout our lifetime together, you will always be my beloved and my _only_ one.' Afterwards, he takes Iruka's left hand and pushes the ring into his ring finger.

Thereafter, the Registrar turns to Iruka, 'please repeat after me…' Once the Registrar finishes, Iruka begins, ''Hatake Kakashi, with this ring, I offer you my love, my support and my loyalty. This love is the very flame of life, and may no man dare to quench it. I promise to be faithful to you, to nurture you, to cherish you and encourage you, with the same care and concern that I give myself.' He gently takes the ring from Shin and slips the ring into Kakashi's ring finger.

The Registrar swiftly writes down today's date and the pair's name. She then quickly asks Iruka's aunt's and Kyoko's full name and write on the certificate. 'With the witness, Ms Umino and Ms Akashiya, I pronounce you man and man,' she smiles; 'now you may kiss each other.'

Kakashi turns to Iruka quickly and gives his a very passionate kiss. 'I love you, Ruka~' Iruka blushes and slightly tilts his head downwards, 'I love you too, Kakashi.'

Epilogue

After their wedding, most of the guests left on that night, expect the usual work group and Seimei. Although Iruka is not really fancy to take another photo shoot as he is exhausted from the one for their wedding, as he cannot resist that he will have a very high pay for this time, he agrees miserably, since he never realise how large the expense can be in order to get married. Although Kyoko kindly let him and Kakashi to stay at what suppose to be _their_ old flat in London, the air ticket and other transport cost is still high. He needs the money, he sighs.

After they took the photo shoot, they spent a month in London, in their old flat. But this time, Kyoko didn't travel with them, as it is their honeymoon and she said she doesn't want to be a third wheel. Afterwards, they went back to Tokyo. As they have decided that they will sell both their flats and moved together, they decided to purchase a flat near Kyoko's, so that they can keep her company sometimes.

And this is it, with their beloved, they lives happily ever after and loves each other as much as they can everyday.

_- THE END -_

5


End file.
